La Boda Perfecta
by Namikaze-Tomoyo
Summary: "Hinata, que haras... ¿y si eso no fue un simple sueño? ¿y si en verdad el futuro es asi? aun asi piensas casarte, mejor piensalo bien, porque tu boda perfecta puede terminar siendo tu peor pesadilla en el futuro..."


Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, esta historia se me vino a la mente de la noche a la mañana y quise compartirlo con ustedes, aunque tengo tantas historias en la mente no pude negarme a escribir esta que hoy mismo empecé y termine XD

Bueno espero que les guste, a sido con mucho cariño y la hago del corazón… Ah se me olvidaba advertirles que el final no es tan lindo, bueno a mi me gusto, pero no es el típico final que hago…ah y tal vez lleguen a odiar un poco a Naruto-kun…

Ya todos sabemos que los personajes son del grandioso Kishimoto n.n

DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA

La oscuridad yacía en el espacioso manto llamado cielo, todos en la aldea dormían, bueno todos menos una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente 22 años, de ojos perla y cabello azulado que casi tocaba el suelo. La situación de la chica no era muy agradable, ya que se encontraba esperando a su marido hace mas de 5 horas, que era precisamente el Hokage de la aldea. Si todos pensarían que es una mujer afortunada al esta casada hace tres años con él Hokage, pues estaban equivocados, porque en estos momento no se encontraba muy alegre de serlo, producto de que hace más de un mes su esposo no le avisaba que llegaría tarde y ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, y ella muy preocupada todas las noches lo esperaba en vela sin ni siquiera darle una explicación cuando llegaba, solo se tomaba un vaso de agua y se iba directo a la cama sin ni siquiera ver a la cara a su esposa, asiéndola sentir como si no estuviera ahí. Pero aunque al igual que todas las noches eran ya las 4 de la mañana y aun no llegaba, esta vez seria diferente, esta vez por fin Hinata se atrevería a encararlo y sacaría como sea la verdad, porque algo aquí estaba pasando para que él se comportara así.

Pasaron unos minutos que para Hinata se hicieron eternos cuando por fin se escucho la manilla de la puerta girarse, luego de producirse un ruido muy similar a cuando alguien introduce una llave. Hinata rápidamente se levanto para poder encararlo y como se imagino, él abrió la puerta y al notar que lo estaba esperando solo hizo su rutina de siempre. Después de servirse un vaso de agua iba directo a la habitación cuando Hinata decidió hablar.

-Na...Naruto, tenemos que hablar- dijo muy decidida después de tartamudear su nombre, aunque al decirlo no agrego la dulcera de siempre, se encontraba pasada a llevar y lo que es peor, es que ella dejaba que sucediera como si fuera de lo más normal, pero hasta una chica como Hinata podía aburrirse de ser tratada así. Ya ni le dirigía palabra alguna, era como convivir con un perfecto extraño que sino fuera porque lo esperaba cada noche o mejor dicho madrugada, no lo vería nunca, este no era el final feliz que esperaba junto a él.

- ¿de que quieres hablar?- dijo indiferente digiriéndole la palabra después de un mes que ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara.

-¿¡como que de que quiero hablar! De esto Naruto, de nosotros, no podemos seguir viviendo como si fuéramos completos extraños, ya ni me miras, ni me hablas y mucho menos me haces el amor, pareciera que estoy casado con un completo extraño- dijo muy dolida, amaba a su esposo, pero ya sentía que el fuego se había apagado entre los dos y él mismo se habían encargado de soplar las cenizas.

-No te hagas la sorprendida conmigo ahora, sabias perfectamente que esto sucedería…- dijo muy molesto de todo, ya estaba arto de la vida que llevaba, ya estaba arto de encontrarse amarrado a una mujer que no amaba y que por ser la heredera del clan Hyuga no podía separase, porque eso significaría conflicto con los Hyuga y al ser el Hokage no podía permitirse. Cada día que pasaba se asfixiaba más junto a ella, al comienzo le gustaba su compañía, pero luego se fue cansando de la monotonía y la rutina que le provocaba su mujer, cada día era lo mismo y por eso se aburrió de ello y dejo de prestarle atención sin ninguna razón, solo dejo de hablar de un día para otro, dejo de mirarla y empezó a llegar tarde para estar junto a la mujer que en verdad amaba y que por su maldito matrimonio no podía hacer su mujer legal, solo podía ser vista como una simple amante. Para él ella era mucho más que eso, para él era la mujer ideal, la mujer que siempre deseo y que quería formar una familia, pero se vería mal que el Hokage tuviera un hijo junto a una mujer que no fuera su esposa.

-¿De…De que hablas?- dijo sin entender absolutamente nada la Hyuga, en serio que no comprendía a su marido, ella solo había tratado en darle en el gusto siempre y aun antes de casarse, porque ella lo había amado toda su vida y solo quería hacerlo feliz, pero cada día que pasaba parecía que ese deseo se alejaba más de sus manos, ya hasta sentía que la odia por el simple hecho de ser su esposa.

-ha…por favor, tu sabias perfectamente que no te amaba cuando nos casamos, solo lo hice para así poder tener la aprobación para ser Hokage al ser el futuro esposo de la heredera a uno de los más importantes clanes de Konoha y tu eso ya lo sabias- dijo causando que el corazón de Hinata ser rompiera en mil pedazos, no tenia idea de nada y cada palabra que le escupía era como una cuchilla atravesándola tan dolorosamente, le dolía tanto que solo pudo agacharse y llorar apretando frágilmente su corazón. Aun no contento con eso, Naruto quería seguir sacando su rabia a alguien que solo se preocupaba por el, dándole todo su amor, pero que para Naruto era solo la persona que evitaba que fuera feliz junto a la persona que amaba – No me digas que en verdad creíste que había dejado de amar a Sakura y repentinamente desea casarme contigo- mas que una pregunta, fue una ironía que le era refregada en la cara. En verdad Hinata se lo había creído y ahora lo lamentaba –por favor Hinata, si tu nunca me habías gustado y mucho menos me ibas a gustar ahora. Al comienzo pude soportar al estar junto a tu, pero ahora solo me causas asco- Hinata no podía más del dolor, en verdad ese era él mismo Naruto que hace más de unos tres años le pedía su mano en matrimonio, jurándole que solo la amaba a ella y que Sakura solo fue su amor de la infancia, pero que tonta había sido – Sabes que Hinata, odio estar aquí, odio tener que andar a escondidas para que nadie descubra que tengo una amante que desearía que fuera mi verdadera mujer, odio no poder formar una familia junto a la mujer que en verdad amo y lo que más odio es estar casado contigo ¡MALDITO EL DIA EN QUE NOS CASAMOS!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar violentamente la puerta del dormitorio, lamentando todos los errores que había cometido y quedarse dormido con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Hinata aun seguía incada en el suelo afretando mas fuerte su pecho del lado izquierdo, en que momento se había ganado tanto odio por parte de Naruto y hay repentinamente lo recordó, en el momento en el que le dio el si quiero que los amarraba hasta que la muerte los separe, ese había sido el erros mas grande de su vida, no solo porque se encontraba casada junto a un hombre que no amaba, sino que además tenia que aparentarles a todos que eran la feliz pareja que todos creían que eran, porque si, mañana era su aniversario y habían organizado una gran fiesta de celebración. Por eso mismo fue que Hinata se atrevió a encararlo, para así poder arreglar las cosas y no fingir frente a tanta gente que les deseaban lo mejor, pero en vez de arreglar todo, lo empeoro, porque ahora sabia que su marido no la amaba y que la engañaba con Sakura, al final no lo pudo hacer feliz, al final solo le trajo amargura y odio a su frágil relación.

De un fuerte golpe Hinata abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, noto que aun estaba en su cuarto y se maldijo internamente por tener esos estúpidos sueños justo el mismo día de su boda. Como podía ser que soñara que su futuro con Naruto seria así, si este día seria la boda perfecta con su gran final feliz.

-HINATA!- gritaba una persona que entraba sin tocar al cuarto de su hermana mayor, pero como no hacerlo si estaba tan emocionada por la boda de su hermana, por fin Hinata seria feliz y junto al hombre que siempre amo. La Hyuga mayor se seco rápidamente las lágrimas para que no se diera cuenta su "pequeña" hermana y la regaño.

-Hanabi, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin tocar a mi cuarto- dijo levantándose de su cama tratando de sonar molesta.

-Pero es que tu vestido ya llego da le tintorería y nuestro padre dice que vayas a ver como esta quedando el jardín, esta hermoso- dijo muy emocionada saltando de un lado para otro.

-Esta bien Hanabi, me arreglo y bajare a ver como esta quedando todo- dijo dejando tranquila a su hermana que se iba al igual como entro –"será mejor que deje de pensar en tonterías"- y pensando en que su sueño solo era una vil tontería se fue a duchar.

Ya todos los preparativos estaban listos, el jardín arreglado, el salón decorado, las mesas bien colocada, la comida cocinada, los invitados arreglado y el novio ansioso saludando a todos los invitado. La única persona que faltaba era la novia que como todas las novias no debía ser vista por el novio por lo que no podía bajar. En estos momentos se encontraba frente al espejo siendo observada por su mejor amiga Tenten y su hermana Hanabi.

-Wau Hinata te vez hermosa- dijo su hermana en el momento que se colocaba una pequeña tiara encima de ese simple, pero elegante peinado que la había lucir hermosa con esos rulos que salían delante de sus orejas.

-Hanabi tiene razón, Hinata estas preciosa, parece una princesa de cuento de hadas- dijo apoyando sus manos en sus hombros descubiertos.

-Si, eres la princesa que esta lista para su final feliz,- comento Hanabi, recordando extrañamente el sueño que tuvo anoche, producto de que ese no era para nada el final feliz que ella esperaba, en realidad no podía decirse que fuera un final feliz, seria la situación mas amarga que pudiera llegar.

-Hinata, ahora te dejaremos sola para atender a los invitados, ya hay que empezar a ubicar a la gente para que empiece la ceremonia- y como dijo Tenten, ambas chicas se fueron dejando sola a la futura novia.

Hinata muy nerviosa se acercó a la ventana para poder despejarse, solo había pensado en tonterías todo el día y lo peor de todo era que no había podido hablar con Naruto para tranquilizarse, era frustrante las tradiciones de que el novio no podía ver a la novia. Miro como todos los invitado que hablaban amenamente entre si, noto como Tenten y Hanabi se encontraban en la entrada recibiendo a los invitado, observo como Neji conversaba con su padre y noto como estaban todos felices por el matrimonio que se efectuaría entre la heredera del clan Hyuga y el actual Hokage, pero a las únicas personas que no pudo ver en todo ese mar de gente era precisamente a la ojos jade a su rubio novio, asiéndola sentir más insegura. Cuando ya se había rendido y pensó en sentarse en su cama a esterar la hora de su matrimonio, noto a lo lejos una rubia cabellera que iba a la parte trasera de la mansión Hyuga.

-perfecto, hay no debe haber nadie y podre hablar tranquila con Naruto- dijo muy feliz saliendo de su habitación sin que nadie la viera.

Estaba recorriendo los patios de la mansión Hyuga buscando en donde se había metido su prometido, con lo que le había costado llegar haya sin ser vista por nadie, no se iba rendir hasta encontrarlo.

-"Solo debo preguntarle si en verdad me ama, si me dice que si estaré tranquila y sabré que ese tonto sueño era un error" dijo impaciente la novia con dificultades para caminar producto de los altos zapatos. Cuando por fin estaba llegando a la parte más desolada del gran patio, noto a lo lejos a su apuesto novio, pero para su mala suerte no se encontraba solo, no…sino que se encontraba precisamente con la otra protagonista de su sueño, si… mas ni menos que con Sakura Haruno –tranquila Hinata, deben estar conversando sobre la boda, es normal siendo ella nuestra dama de honor"- dijo para tratar de tranquilizarse a si misma, acercándose más a ellos –solo deben estar conversando- pero cuando estaba a una distancia donde podía ver claramente lo que pasaba, Naruto se acercó a Sakura y la beso, dejando en shock completamente a Hinata –"no…no puede…ser" dijo para sus adentros, causando que una diminuta lagrima callera por su mejilla trayendo todos los horrores a su rostro –De…debes estar alucinando Hinata, solo sigues soñando- dijo mientras otras lagrimas corrían por su rostro, secándolas con sus manos desesperadamente.

-Hinata, hay estas, te estábamos buscando- y repentinamente apareció Ino que la tomo del brazo sin notar la escena que ocurría a lo lejos –Sabes perfectamente que no debes salir, Naruto te puede ver y eso es mala suerte para el matrimonio- dijo sin notar la tristeza que tenia en los ojos Hinata, llevándosela de hay. La Hyuga dio vuelta la cabeza por última vez, notando que ahora Naruto se encontraba abrazando a Sakura con una ternura y un remordimiento enorme, mientras la ojos jades lloraba en su pecho. En ese momento se dio cuenta Hinata que el de anoche no fue un sueño, era una vista al futuro que le esperaba su se casaba con Naruto, el doloroso destino de entrometerse entre dos seres que su amor era correspondido, pero que era imposible de realizar.

Ya el momento había llegado, luego de ser vigilada por la misma Ino, la boda dio inicio. Hinata se encontraba junto a su padre que lo tomaba del brazo para pronto entrar al altar.

-Por fin a llegado el día Hinata, parece que a valido la pena todo lo que peleamos para que te diera mi aprobación- le decía su padre viniéndole a las cabeza todas las veces que le dijo a su padre que Naruto era el hombre de su vida y que solo con él se casaría. Todos los esfuerzos que hizo para estar el mismo día de su boda arrepintiéndose de tener que casarse con un hombre que no la amaba, pero que ella daría todo por él –Ya Hinata, es momento de que te entregue- dijo caminando hacia el altar donde todos la esperaban impactados por lo bella que se veía, pero para Hinata cada paso que daba eran como dirigirse a su propia tumba. Naruto le sonrió demostrándole lo feliz que estaba, pero ella noto que detrás de esa sonrisa guardaba toda la pena y el dolor de casarse con una mujer que no amaba por el simple hecho de que había sido la única forma de convertirse en Hokage, porque lamentablemente el "de donde vienes" y "con quien te casas" era algo importante para que te eligieran como Hokage, y Sakura no tenia ese estatus que le otorgaba Hinata.

Llego junto a su prometido, escuchando un susurro de su parte que decía **"te vez preciosa hoy Hinata"**, pero para ella no era suficiente que la encontrara preciosa, ella deseaba que la amara y sabia que eso nunca pasaría, aunque se casaran y vivieran toda la eternidad juntos, terminarían siendo unos viles extraños.

Tsunade-sama los casaria producto de que Naruto al ser el Hokage no podía casarse a si mismo, así que le pidieron a Tsunade-sama si podía ocupar ese lugar que gustosa acepto. La ex Hokage empezó a hablar cosas que Hinata nunca presto atención, bueno esta que dijo esa frase que le dio esperanzas **"si alguien se opone a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre" **Instintivamente miro sutilmente a Sakura que se encontraba cerca de ellos al ser la dama de honor, pero ella no dijo nada, solo agacho la cabeza para que nadie notara su tristeza. Sakura tenia tantas ansias de irse corriendo de hay, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, si lo hacia levantaría sospechas y lo ultimo que quería era arruinar la boda de Hinata que no tenia la culpa de que ella y Naruto no pudieran ser felices. La rubia prosiguió llegando a la etapa final donde le preguntaba a Naruto si aceptaba a Hinata como su esposa, cosa que él rubio contesto con un **"si, acepto datebbayo"**. Ese "si" fueron como muy puñaladas para Hinata, ahora que haría, Naruto había aceptado casarse con ella aun aunque amara a otra persona y lo peor de todo es que ahora le preguntaría a ella.

-y tu Hyuga Hinata ¿aceptas a Uzumaki Naruto como esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo la Hokage esperando el "si, acepto" de Hinata que nunca llego, en cambio lo único que resabio fueron balbuceos.

-etto… yo… bueno- no sabia que decir, si decía que sí estaba destinada a estar casada junto a un hombre que no iba a ser feliz porque no la amaba, pero por otra parte, si se negaba, significaría que perdería el sueño que a tenido toda la vida de casarse con el gran amor de su vida, además de quedar mal frente a toda la aldea.

-No estés nerviosa Hina-chan- la apoyo el rubio que se encontraba junto a ella. En ese momento lo miro a los ojos dándose cuenta de que debía hacer.

-Naruto, te amo con todo el corazón- dijo mientras tomaba su mano –daría lo que fuera por ti y tu lo sabes- el asintió demostrando que estaba al tanto de eso, aunque no entendía porque no le daba el sí de una vez y terminaban con ello – y quiero que seas la persona más feliz del mundo- dio una pausa pensando bien lo que diría ahora – por eso no acepto ser tu esposa- todos, absolutamente todos quedaron en shock, hasta el mismo Naruto que no comprendía que estaba pasando, como podía ser que Hinata no quisiera ser su esposa

-Hi…Hinata de que hablas, si no querías ser mi esposa porque…- se sentía avergonzado y rechazado por lo dicho por la Hyuga, nunca pensó ser rechazado por ella.

-No me malentiendas, quiero ser tu esposa…-

-Entonces no digas tonterías y casémonos, Tsunade-baachan, sique con la ceremonia- dijo mirando a Tsunade para que siguiera.

-No Naruto, he dicho que no acepto ser tu esposa y no lo hare- dijo subiendo la voz.

-Pero, ¿porque?- dijo muy noqueado Naruto.

-Porque tu te mereces ser feliz…- se acercó a Sakura y tomo su mano, uniéndola con la de Naruto que sostenía en la otra mano -…con la mujer que amas- dijo dejando totalmente anonadados tanto a Sakura como a Naruto, no comprendían como podía ser que ella lo supiera –Sakura, cuídalo mucho y llega a amarlo más de lo que yo lo amo, te dejo el camino libre- y con esas palabras Hinata camino hacia la salida dejando completamente en shock a los invitado. Cuando Naruto salió del transe corrió donde Hinata agarrándola de la muñeca.

-Hinata, por favor deja que te explique, yo…- dijo tratando de no hacer daño a la Hyuga, lo ultimo que quería era que ella saliera herida.

-No hay nada que explicar Naruto, solo se feliz junto a Sakura- dijo tratando de avanzar, pero este no la soltaba.

-Pero Hinata…-

-Por favor Naruto, deja irme mientras aun me queda una pisca de dignidad- y así se soltó llegando a la salida donde corrió para no se alcanzada por nadie, dejando tirado sus zapatos de tacón en el camino.

-¿Qué fue todo esto Shino?- dijo sin entender absolutamente nada, pero al no recibir respuesta noto que su compañero y amigo no se encontraba junto a el como hace unos minutos.

Hinata corrió derramando todas las lágrimas que había guardado, había dejado a su verdadero amor para que fuera feliz, aunque sabía perfectamente que aunque se hubiera casado con él, ella no hubiera sido feliz. Se dio el lujo de llorar más fuerte sabiendo que todos los aldeanos aun se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión Hyuga, nadie se hubiera perdido el matrimonio del Hokage con la heredera del clan Hyuga, bueno todos menos ella que solo corría en dirección contraria sin destino alguno. Después de corre mucho, llego a un hermoso lago que nunca antes había visto.

-Que hermoso lago- dijo observando la belleza de este mientras de sus ojos seguían corriendo esas lagrimas que representaban todo el dolor de perder a lo que más amas –En realidad no te perdí Naruto-kun, porque nunca fuiste mio- lloro tratando de desahogar todo ese sufriente que emanaba de su interior, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella, que era precisamente su compañero de equipo Shino Aburame.

-Sabia que estarías aquí- dijo a una distancia prudente observando el lago.

-¿Cómo… como lo sabias?- dijo sin entender como lo sabia, si ese lago nunca lo había visto antes.

-Porque cuando uno corre con pena llega a los lugares muy hermosos- dijo acercándose a la Hyuga, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-ti…tienes razón Shino-kun- dijo mirando el lago junto a su amigo.

-Hinata, piensa que tienes una gran valentía al negarte a casarte con un hombre que amas, pero que no te amaba, cualquiera hubiera sido egoísta y hubieran dicho que si, pero tu te atreviste a decir que no para que Naruto fuera feliz- dijo seriamente –además, así tienes la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que en verdad te ame y te haga feliz, porque junto a Naruto no hubieras sido feliz- dijo tratando de animarla, porque no le gustaba verla triste.

-ti…tienes razón Shino-kun, soy…soy…soy afortunada de…- pero no pudo terminar producto de que sus lagrimas no le dejaban continuar, derramando toda su pena en el pecho de su amigo que solo la abrazaba dejándola desahogarse sin decir ni una palabra como era de costumbre en él.

Aunque a veces la vida fuera cruel, Hinata ese mismo día tomo la decisión de no cerrarse al amor como tenia pensado, tal vez algún día encontraría al hombre que la amara como le había dicho Shino, tal vez estaría más cerca de lo que pensaba y tal vez…solo tal vez…estaría justo en frente de sus ojos.

**Fín**

._.:::::::::._.

Bueno el final fue algo ShinoHina, puede ser que a casi nadie le guste esta pareja, pero yo adoro a Hinata y mi amor totalmente imposible es Shino, por lo que pensé que Shino pudiera ayudarla con esa pena tan gran, quise cambiar porque siempre es o Neji o Kiba o Sasuke y quise hacer un cambio radical colocando a Shino, el que siempre sabe de todo, como el salvador.

También quise dar un cambio al colocar NaruSaku, yo odio esa pareja, pero la idea se me vino a la mente y no se me fue.

Espero que le haya gustado y no odien tanto a Naruto, aunque haya utilizado a Hinata

HASTA LUEGO LECTORES

Y SI LO DESEAN PUEDEN DEJARME UN REVIEW

n.n


End file.
